Montagnes
Les Montagnes sont un vaste biome contenant d'énormes chaînes de montagnes sous-marines, des Cheminées hydrothermales, des structures rocheuses et une abondance d'algues brunes. Elle est située au nord-est du Lifepod 5, en bordure de la Forêt de Pompons, de l'une des Forêts des Arbres Champignons, des Forêts d'algues et de la Zone morte Description Les Montagnes se caractérisent par une variété de chaînes de montagnes rocheuses, certaines parsemées de cheminées hydrothermales - La Magnétite se trouve généralement autour de celles-ci, ainsi que des diamants ou des rubis. L'Île montagneuse, située dans le coin sud-ouest du biome, s'élève jusqu'à 110 mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer, comprenant de nombreuses Grottes de Montagnes sous-marines auxquelles on peut accéder depuis des entrées sous-marines ou directement depuis le rivage de l'île. Les fondations et l'entrée sous-marine de la plate-forme de mise en quarantaine se trouvent du côté nord de l'Île montagneuse. Il faut être extrêmement prudent lors de l'exploration des Montagnes, car elles abritent six Faucheurs léviathan. On en trouve au moins un près de l'île qui borde les Forêts des Arbres Champignons. L'Épave 5 et l'Épave 19 se trouvent dans le biome. Un Point d'accès de Conduit Alien se trouve également dans les Montagnes, près de l'Île montagneuse. Sur la frontière des Montagnes avec la Forêt de Pompons, on peut trouver une entrée menant à la Rivière perdue. Ce biome peut constituer une zone intéressante de recherche car il y apparaît de nombreux fragments de Cyclops. Cependant, il est conseillé de faire attention, car les grands espaces libres abritent des Faucheurs Léviathans (voir plus haut) désireux de garder leur territoire. Ressources= * Graine de Buisson des grottes * Diamant * Or * Grands dépôts de Quartz * Grands dépôts de sel * Plomb * Lithium * Magnétite * Échantillon de Corail cerveau * Cristal d'uraninite * Graine de Violine galante |-| Faune= * Mordeur * Boomerang * Peeper * Faucheur léviathan * Reginald * Jeune Empereur des mers * Bancs de poissons * Shuttlebug * Warper |-| Flore= * Buisson des grottes * Herbe fantôme * Roseaux tachetés * Violine galante |-| Coraux= * Corail cerveau |-| Fragments= * Lits * Moteur de Cyclops Galerie Mountains_1b.jpg|Overview Mountains_2.jpg|A "Black Smoker" in the area Mountains Reaper.png|One of the many Faucheur léviathans guarding the Mountains Mountains_4.jpg|Another view in the Mountains Mountains_5.jpg|Entrance to the Grottes des Montagnes Mountains_6.jpg|Openings to small caves in the Mountains Screen Shot 2017-02-07 at 18.34.12.png|Brown Grasses found in the Mountains MoutainsTeleporter.png|The Mountains Arch platform just outside the Quarantine Enforcement Platform Floram.png|Some Flore in the Mountains Screen Shot 2017-03-03 at 11.26.19.png|Boulders in the Mountains Screen Shot 2017-03-03 at 11.28.18.png|The Mountains' barren scenery Screen Shot 2017-03-03 at 11.37.11.png|Some Magnétite and Shoals of Fish Screen Shot 2017-03-04 at 16.24.07.png|One of the many Grands dépôts de ressources Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 10.26.04.png|A thermal vent near the Île montagneuse Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 10.24.35.png|Shoals of Fish in the Mountains Notes *En début du développement, les Montagnes devaient contenir une entrée de la Rivière perdue. ** Elle a finalement été placée à la frontière des Montagnes avec la Forêt de Pompons lors du Ghost Update de 2017. Catégorie:Biomes en:Mountains